parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Live Your Life(Heroes(Buddies) Version)
Live Your Life(Heroes(Buddies) Version) Lyrics: All: x4 Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha-ha Cassie: Ay... this a special what's happenin to all my All my allies over here in Fernfield Everybody right here What you need to do is be thankful for the life you got, y'know what I am sayin? Stop lookin at what you ain't got Start bein thankful for what you do got Let's give it to 'em guys, hey Sonic And Susan: You're gonna be, a shinin star In fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars Elsa And Fluttershy: And then you'll see, you're gonna go far Cause everyone knows, just who ya are-are Sonic: So live your life (All: AYY! Ayyy ayyy ayyy) Cassie: You steady chasin that paper Sonic: Just live your life (All: OHH! Ayyy ayyy ayyy) Elsa: Ain't got no time for no haters Sonic: Just live your life (All: AYY! Ayyy ayyy ayyy) Fluttershy: No tellin where it'll take ya Sonic: Just live your life (All: OHH! Ayyy ayyy ayyy) Sonic: Cause I'm a dreamboy chaser All: Just livin my life (AYY) my life (OHH) My life (AYY) my life (OHH) Just livin my life (AYY) my life (OHH) My life (AYY) my life (OHH) just livin my life Susan: Hey, never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away Sonic: Safe to say I paved the way for you cats to get paid today You'd still be wastin days away now had I never saved the day Fluttershy: Consider them my besties, instant I think they should pay Instead of bein gracious they violate in a major way Elsa: I never been a hater, still I love 'em in a crazy way Some say they sold the hay, you know they couldn't get work on Labor Day All: It ain't that black and white, it has an area the shade of gray Susan: I'm Modesto anyway, even if I left today and stayed away All: Some move away to make a way, not move away cause they afraid I brought back to the hood, and all you ever did was take away I pray for patience but they make me wanna melt they face away Like I once made 'em spray, now I could make 'em put the K's away Been singing all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break You'd rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away Cassie: I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a cheergirl and the swagger of a college kid Allergic to the counterfeit impartial to the politics Articulate, but still'll grab a villain by the collar quick Whoever havin problems with their record sales just holler Tip If that don't work and all else fails then turn around and follow Tip I got love for the game, but ay I'm not in love with all of it All: Could do without the fame, and rappers nowadays are comedy The hootin and the hollerin, back and forth with the arguin Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in Seems as though you lost sight of what's important when depositin Them checks into your bank account, and you up out of poverty Your values is a disarray, prioritizin horribly Unhappy with the riches cause you're piss poor morally Ignorin' all prior advice and forewarning And we will always full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we? Sonic: Got everybody watchin what I do, come walk in my shoes And see the way I'm livin if you really want to Got my mind on my sisters And I'm not goin awayyyyyyy So keep on gettin your buddies, and keep on flying Look in the mirror, and keep on smiling(smiling) Until the game ends, 'til the clock stop We gon' post up on the top spot Livin the life, the life Suasn: In the NYC got my whole team with me Cassie: The life, my life I do it how I wanna do I'm livin my life, my life I will never lose Fluttershy: I'm livin my life, my liiiife Elsa: And I'll never stop it (All: Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha-ha" - *repeat 4X* So live your life, your life, your life)